ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Journey Abroad
category:MissionsCategory:San d'Oria Missions de:San d'Oria-Mission 2-3 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Notes :*This fight is capped at level 25, meaning that the player's level will be lowered to 25. Similarly, the stats on any gear over this level cap will be scaled down. :*This fight can be done with either a party of 25s, or Duoable by 2 SAM using two hour, or BLM, WHM, and WAR can trio it. :*This fight is Duoable by a BLM and a MNK. Sleep dragon, MNK kills eye, then uses 2 Hour on Dragon. Very quick fight. No meds needed. Walkthrough *Talk to the gate guard to obtain this mission. The gate guard will send you to Halver inside the castle. Halver will give you the Letter to the Consuls and tell you to travel to Bastok and Windurst and go to the embassy. Which nation you go first is up to you. *You may need to trade crystals to a Temple Knight NPC for rank points, if you skipped mission 2-2. You do not need to completely fill the rank point bar; 3 stacks of crystals should suffice. Bastok Windurst walkthrough Bastok *Head to the Consulate of San d'Oria in Metalworks and talk to ambassador Savae E Paleade. After a cutscene, she will send you to the President's office. Speak to Pius(attention, Pius is located in "Department of Industry"), who will explain the situation. Now talk to Grohm inside the eatery. He will give you some Pickaxes, but this may not be enough. **You can also just buy the Mine Gravel at the Auction House and skip the Pickaxe step below. *Buy extra Pickaxes (three extra is more than enough), and a map to Palborough Mines, located in the northeast corner of North Gustaberg that you must enter through Port Bastok. Only Sneak is necessary while inside Palborough Mines. *Head to (I-8) after entering, There is a Mythril Seam located at I-8 on the first floor on the west side of the river. Trade your Pickaxe to the seams. It may take several attempts. * Once you obtain the Mine Gravel, take the loop around to get to the other side of the river and use the elevator to get to the third floor. * Head to (I-6) on this map (which will make you on I-7 on the 2nd floor map). (NOTE! If you are on a PC you might want to use tab to target the lid because I was unable to do so with the mouse) You will find a refiner with a lid. Trade the gravel to the refiner lid, then pull the lever(MAKE SURE YOU PULL THE LEVER BEFORE WALKING OFF!). Simply drop off of the ledge to the floor below, and you will find a lever, which needs to be pulled. You will receive the Mythril Sand that the ambassador wants. *Return to the San d'Orian Consulate and trade that item to Savae E Paleade. She will tell you at this point that the Bastok part of the mission is done. Windurst *Now head to Windurst, and go to the San d'Orian embassy in Windurst Woods. Talk to Mourices and Forine (G-10) inside the embassy; they will ask you to go to Heavens Tower, which is in Windurst Walls. Kupipi inside the tower (In The clerical chamber straight ahead from entrance) will give you a Key Item: Dark Key that will get you inside Balga's Dais. *Purchase a map of Giddeus, find a level 25 party (with someone that can sleep), and bring antidotes (White Mages may need reraiser). Only Invisible is needed inside Giddeus. Once inside of Giddeus, head to (G-12) to zone into Balga's Dais. *Upon entering the battlefield and receiving a cutscene, you will find the Searcher and Black Dragon. The order of the fight is recommended to kill Searcher, then Black Dragon. The BLM should use Elemental Seal + Sleep on the dragon while everyone kills the Searcher. Once the Searcher is gone, the Black Dragon will die quickly. This dragon has a very potent AOE poison attack that does 10 damage per tick, which makes antidotes necessary. He also may curse the tanks. :* Easily soloable by a blu/nin using 1 Yagudo Drink. Cast Sheep Song to Sleep the dragon and kill the eye (Bludgeon works best) after the eye is dead, slept the dragon 1 more time to allow time to heal mp. Attack the dragon spamming Head Butt and Bludgeon and it will go down in no time. :* Duoed by MNK/WAR and SMN/WHM with MNK using Persikos au Lait and both using 2-hours. :* Duoed by SAM/WAR and BLM/WHM using both 2-hours. :*A RDM/NIN with some skill is able to solo this with no items. I have on many instances. :* Duoed by BST/NIN and BLM/WHM using quite a few potions, a couple ethers, 2 HQ crabs (may need 3, crab ended with less then 3% health) a little skill and a lot of luck. *Once the Black Dragon is defeated, another cutscene will happen. You will be transported to West Sarutabaruta. Report to Mourices at the embassy. You will be rewarded with the key item Kindred Report. The embassy will tell you that this part of mission is done. It is time to talk to Halver. Windurst Bastok walkthrough *Go to the Consulate of San d'Oria in Windurst Woods and talk to Mourices, who will send you to Heavens Tower. Talk to Kupipi to receive the shield key item, then head to Giddeus. *Once in Giddeus, drop down to the lower level. You will need to defeat Zhuu Buxu the Silent (Spawns around H-7 on Map 2), which has a 15 minutes repop. He will drop a Parana Shield, which you will need 2 of them. The drop rate is 100%. If you are in a party, you will have to wait for him to pop again until everyone has two shields. Once everyone has their shields, follow the torches to find Uu Zhoumo (Giddeus (F-7) - Map 2). Talk to Uu Zhoumo and he will take the key item Kupipi gave you. Return to Kupipi in Heavens Tower for confirmation. Now return to the Consulate of San d'Oria in Windurst. Speak to Mourices, who will assume you ran from Giddeus without showing your pride to the beastmen. Trade him the two Parana Shields to prove him wrong and he will give you orders to head to the next city. The Windurst part of the mission is now complete. *Now head into Bastok. Go to the embassy inside Metalworks. Talk to Savae E Paleade for a cutscene. She will send you to talk to Pius in the south room of the president's office. You will then be directed to see Grohm in the Craftsmen's Eatery. He will tell you about the burning circle in Waughroon Shrine. Now find a full level 25 party. *Head to Palborough Mines. Only Sneak is needed. Head to the third floor of the mines, which you can take a shortcut by going up an elevator at I-8 of Floor 1. Here, Sneak is necessary below level 30. Head North to the next room, then west and eventually south. You will encounter a bridge which you will cross. Head South and East and you will find the zone to Waughroon Shrine at (H-10). *In Waughroon Shrine you will enter a BCNM capped at level 25. White Mages need Reraiser, as Reraise will be cancelled out upon entering the battlefield. You will find the Seeker and Dark Dragon after a long cutscene. The order of the fight is recommended: Seeker > Dark Dragon. Dark Dragon has an attack that petrifies a party member, so you will need 2 tanks. :* Easily soloable by a blu/nin while using 1 Yagudo Drink. Cast Sheep Song to sleep the dragon and kill the eye (Bludgeon works best) after the eye is dead, sleep the dragon 1 more time to allow time for healing MP. Attack the dragon, spamming Head Butt and Bludgeon, and it will go down in no time. (Even though it says one Yagudo Drink, and this is coming from another BLU who solo'd this, I'd recommend bringing at least one or two Hi-potions if you're a BLU/NIN soloing) :*A RDM/NIN with some skill is able to solo this with no items. I have on many instances. *Upon defeating the dragon, another cutscene will occur and you will zone into another part of the mines. To return to Bastok, head due north across the bridge, and then west the moment you cross the bridge. You will take a boat that takes you back to Bastok. Report to the embassy, they will tell you to report to Halver. ---- Game Description ;Mission Orders:Visit the faraway nations of Bastok and Windurst and receive official recognition as an adventurer. :;Mission Orders (Windurst -> Bastok): ::;Journey to Windurst :::Bring an offering (a shield) from Heavens Tower in Windurst to the Yagudo treasure room in Giddeus. To uphold the honor of San d'Oria, claim two of the same shields from the Yagudo on your return. ::;Journey to Bastok :::Reports indicate that the Quadav who inhabit the deepest levels of Palborough Mines are up to something. An official named Pius will instruct you further. :;Mission Orders (Bastok -> Windurst): ::;Journey to Bastok :::Survey Bastokan mining technology, and bring some mythril sand out of Palborough Mines. An official named Pius will instruct you further. ::;Journey to Windurst :::Oust the giant monster that dwells deep inside the Yagudo realm of Giddeus. ---- Game Script Gate, San d'Oria San d'Orian Gate Guard : Oh, it's you, . And at just the right time, too. Monarlais Halver is looking for an adventurer such as yourself. San d'Orian Gate Guard : That is all. You'll take the mission then? You accept. San d'Orian Gate Guard : Enter Chateau d'Oraguille. Monarlais Halver is there; he'll explain in person. Chateau d'Oraguille Halver : Ah, you are , are you not? I've heard word of you from the gatehouse. We've got a mission for you--a special mission. Halver : Our scouts say that beastmen are rising again... Not just here, but in lands abroad. We want you to go to Bastok and Windurst and see how they fare. Halver : While there, you can be recognized by both nations, with an Adventurer's Certificate. Not a bad deal, is it? Halver : I hereby order you on official business. Visit the two countries of Bastok and Windurst, and receive recognition as an adventurer. Halver : Here is a letter of introduction to the consulates of San d'Oria. Just had it to the consul, and they'll know what to do with you. Halver : The consulate will give you further orders. Once both countries have given you official recognition, come back here. I will issue you your Adventurer's Certificate. Halver : This will be your first journey abroad, , no? None can tell what adventures await. Take care, and come home safe. Consulate of San d'Oria (Bastok) Savae E Paleade : Ah, you're here on a mission, aren't you? We've been expecting you. It's good to see you made it here safely. Savae E Paleade : Riault, if you please. Riault : Yes, ma'am. First, let me tell you about Bastok's current state. Riault : Bastok has already lost several major assest to the Quadav. The Palborough Mines were the greatest loss. Riault : Their recent plight is akin to ours in our fight against the Orcs. Only in the time prior to the Great War did the power balance shift so. Chantain : I've heard a rumor that they are rallying behind a new leader! Can you believe it? Beastmen, being organized!? Chantain : This bodes ill, I tell you. What's worse, we are stuck here in this city of uncouth ruffians! Savae E Paleade : Chantain! That is enough. Riault, please continue. Riault : You mission is to go to the Palborough Mines, currently under Quadav control, and take a sample of the dwindling resource called mythril. Riault : To be precise, we need you to bring back an onz of mythril sand. Riault : Thanks to our agreement to mutual cooperation, Bastok is allowing us to send you into the mines. Your true objective is to gather as much information as possible on Bastok's advanced technology. Savae E Paleade : If it were up to us, we would want you to go to the mines right away, but we were told by the Bastok authorities that you must report to them first in order to receive authorization. Savae E Paleade : I know you'd rather do without all the red tape, but bear with us and report to the Bastokan official named Pius. He can be found in the President's Office. Savae E Paleade : I must warn you that we thought the Humes were a reasonable people before we came here...but we've found that this is not always the case. Savae E Paleade : Their talent at making profit is incomparable, but their sense of duty is somewhat lacking. In fact, even their officials can be troublesome. For the sake of your mission's success, try to be patient. President's Office, Bastok Pius : Yes, what is it? Ah, you are the envoy from San d'Oria. Pius : Go speak to a Galka named Grohm--he was part of the expedition that tried to reclaim the Palborough Mines from the Quadav once before. He should be in the Craftmen's Eatery in the Metalworks. Pius : Why are you still here? The Musketeers are usually charged with giving out missions, and frankly, I find this kind of work tedious... Pius : But since you are the envoy, you are under my jurisdiction. Still, I can't help but wonder what you San d'Orians' true motives are... Pius : The again, you're going willingly into that Quadav-ridden place, so I can't complain, even if you do turn out to be a spy. Pius : Well, anyway... Your want to speak to Grohm, in the Metalworks eatery. Good luck to you. Pius : Oh, and when you're done with your investigation, report directly to your consulate. That is our protocol. I would be rather annoyed if you were to come back here. Craftmen's Eatery, Metalworks Grohm : Hm? What do you want? Hey, you're not from Bastok, are you? Grohm : What!? You're San d'Orian, and you listened to what a Bastokan official told you to do? Grohm : Hah! I have no idea why that Hume sent you here...or why your consulate sent you to him in the first place. Grohm : You better listen good. A lot of us died trying to win the Palborough Mines back from the Quadav... Grohm : It might not matter to a foreigner like you, but they always send us Galka to do the dirty work! Grohm : What gets me the most is that they don't even think about it twice! Even if you haven't been here long, you must've seen how they treat us. Grohm : Never mind. Shouting at you won't change anything. You wanted to know about refining ore, right? It's easy, but you have to remember the steps. Grohm : Here goes: 1. Get a chunk of mine gravel. 2. Put that into the upper part of the refiner. 3. Take the onz of mythril sand out of the lower part of the refiner. Grohm : You can either buy a chunk of mine gravel from someone, or get some by using a pickaxe on a mythril seam inside Palborough. Grohm : The refining machine is so big, its upper and lower sections are on different floors. Put a chunk of mine gravel into it on the third floor, and it'll produce an onze of mythril sand on the second floor. Grohm : I know it sounds simple, but it's not. You've got the Quadav to deal with, and they're everywhere. Grohm : Here, take these pickaxes. Good luck. You're gonna need it. As you depart the eatery you encounter Lion Lion : Hey, you're an adventurer, right? From another country? Lion : Sorry, I couldn't help but eavesdrop. I'm going to the Palborough Mines, too. Lion : Don't worry, I won't get in your way. I don't think we're going after the same thing anyway. Lion : At least, for now. Lion : But you shouldn't think your mission is just a mine survey. Lion : the beastmen seem to have found a new leader, and the Quadav are getting more powerful with each passing day. There could be another war... Lion : Oh, there's one thing you should know. Do you know why the Quadav took the Palborough Mines? Lion : Humes claim that the Quadav stole the mines from them, but in reality, the mines are the Quadav's home...no, their holy land. Lion : The Quadav would die rather than lose it. But the Humes in Bastok don't know, and they don't care to know. Lion : Well, it's time for me to go. Oh, and my name is Lion. I'm an adventurer, like you. I'll be seeing you around. Consulate of San d'Oria (Bastok) After obtaining an onz of mythril sand you return to the San d'Orian Consulate. Savae E Paleade : Ah, you've brought the onz of mythril sand. Good work. Savae E Paleade : I will have Riault make a brief of the information we've been able to assemble on Bastokan technology. Riault, if you please. The scene shifts to two Elvaan having a conversation a short distance away. Lutia : Oh, when will be allowed to go back to San d'Oria, I wonder? Lutia : I've had it up to here with these crass Humes and savage Galka. I want out! Chantain : I know what you mean. Even their architectural techniques are crude. It's a wonder these building are still standing! Savae E Paleade interrupts. Savae E Paleade : Might I remind you two that this "crude and savage" nation is rivaling San d'Oria for power on this continent? Savae E Paleade : San d'Oria can ill afford to sit back on its past glories. Our complacence and arrogance will be our downfall. Lutia : Wasn't it that kind of talk that go you sent here in the first place, regardless of the fact that you are of noble blood? Chantain : Yes, you should be careful. As my grandfather used to say, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Savae E Paleade : Oh, you should talk, Chantain. Riault, isn't it about time you were done? Riault : All done, ma'am. This concludes the Bastok part of this mission. Savae E Paleade : You are going to Winurst next, aren't you? Do as you have done here. Head to the consulate, and they will take care of you. Savae E Paleade : Glory be to San d'Oria, and may you walk with honor. Consulate of San d'Oria (Windurst) Mourices : So you've come all the way from San d'Oria, eh? Your dedication to serving the motherland is most admirable. Mourices : This mission on behalf of the Windurstian government displays our country's level of friendship towards Windurst. Mourices : Forine, please explain to the brave man here what the mission entails. Forine : Yes, Consul. Allow me to explain Windurst's request... Forine : A giant monster has appeared in the depths of Giddeus, the borderland to the theocracy of the Yagudo beastmen. The Windurstian government wants it exterminated. Forine : You are to received a key from Heavens Tower in the Windurst Walls district and head to the innermost part of Giddeus, where the creature awaits. Mourices : Ha-ha! What a jolly tale that is. A ferocious monster appearing in the heart of Giddeus, scaring the Yagudo so much they ask Tarutaru to help them? Mourices : It's most fortunate for those beastmen that the Windurst government had sought amicable relations with them in order to maintain the peace of their country. Mourices : What? Don't tell me you hadn't heard of the Windurst's little peace pact with the Yagudo? Mourices : Of course, we San d'Orians have no need to show to those vulgar beastmen any courtesy whatsoever, but this is an agreement between our two countries, so we have no choice but to go through with it. Mourices : So go ahead and exterminate the ferocious monster plaguing the depths of Giddeus, but don't think you have to hold back from also giving those whining beastmen what they deserve. Mourices : Anyway, enough chatter. Godspeed on your assignment. Heavens Tower, Windurst Walls Kupipi : Mister..., it is? I have received a repo~rt on your mission. You are the adventurer from San d'Oria who will be helping us today. Kupipi : The Yagudo in Giddeus have a problem. A te~rrible monster has appeared deep within their caves. Kupipi : Your mission is to travel a~ll the way to Giddeus and help the Yagudo rid themselves of this beast. Kupipi : Here is the key you will need to get into the deeper-weeper parts of the Yagudo's dwellings. Kupipi : Giddeus is a sca~ry-wary place. You would never catch me going there... Well, have a nice trip! Kupipi gives you the Dark Key. Burning Circle, Giddeus Searcher : Heh-heh-heh... I'm so glad you could come. I didn't realize that little rumor I spread would be so effective. Searcher : Yes, I'm the "ferocious monster" you were told about... One who will rally the beastmen hordes on a grand campaign to rid the world of you and your kind! Semih Lafihna : "Rrrally the beastment hordes"? Almost sounds as if you're planning to wage another Crystal War! Searcher : Heh-heh-heh. I see you catch on quick. Searcher : The day of reckoning will come, and the beastmen will be the ones to rule this world! Not that you'll be there to see it... Searcher : Because you'll already be dead! Searcher : Arise, Wyrm of Darkness, Devourer of Light! I command you! Smite the enemies where they stand! The Black Dragon materializes in the center of the arena Semih Lafihna : A spatial distortion...? This can only mean...!? Semih Lafihna : A...a drrragon? Semih Lafihna : Phew. Heh-heh... I knew it couldn't have been old you-know-who. I was getting carried away therrre. Semih Lafihna fires an arrow at the Black Dragon appearing to only make it angrier. Semih Lafihna : Hah! Is that all you can musterrr? ...Your pet drrragon? Semih Lafihna : Hm...? Here come the reinforrrcements. Looks like they'll be able to handle this. I have more pressing matters than dealing with the likes of these. I'll leave it in theirrr hands. Semih Lafihna warps away and the fight begins... Once the duo are defeated, Lion appears... Searcher : This...this cannot be! Me, defeated...by these weaklings!? Lion : Oops, I guess I missed the show. Lion : Hey, wait a minute. This dragon... Lion : No doubt about it, it's a nether beast from the Northlands! What's it doing here!? Lion : Their kind haven't been seen ever since the Shadow Lord was destroyed and the Northlands sealed... Lion : To see one here, with the beastmen, it's as if... Searcher : The Shadow Lord will soon be brought back to this world. I was merely making the preparation for His return... Lion : What!? Who are you!? Searcher : I am Searcher, a servant of the Shadow Lord. The "Great Hero" that saved you twenty years ago is gone--none has the power to defeat Him now. Searcher : While your peoples were busy squabbling with each other, we have been preparing for His return. Searcher : And when He comes...He will destroy you all! Searcher : Enjoy your lives...while they last... Foolish...weaklings... Hah hah...hah... Eye-eye-e~ye...! Searcher falls to the ground. Lion : the Shadow Lord...is coming back... There's going to be another war... Lion : Our days will be filled with hatred and sorrow once more... Lion : ! You should head back to your country. And don't forget to report what happened here! If it's true the Shadow Lord is being resurrected, we can expect great trouble to follow! Lion : I've got to get going. I hope to see you around again someday, . Consulate of San d'Oria (Windurst) Mourices : What is this you speak? The Shadow Lord is being resurrected!? Mourices : This cannot be! We'll have to report this to the royal family! Mourices : I shall write an epistle. I will need you to deliver it posthaste to Monarlais Halver back in the motherland. Mourices : You must protect this letter with your life. Now hurry and deliver it to San d'Oria! Mourices hands you the Kindred Report. Chateau d'Oraguille Halver : Well, , it's good to see you again. Let's see the report you've brought back, then! Halver : The Shadow Lord...back!? That's impossible! He was slain by our forces in the Great War twenty years ago... Halver : What!? The nether beasts have broken out into this land? This is dire news, indeed! Halver : If this report is true, we must take action. Halver : Hmm...but, to be honest, I find it hard to believe. Halver : Very well. I will take this report. You will be issued an Adventurer's Certificate, as promised. Halver : Your latest accomplishment raises your mission rank to 3. Congratulations. Halver : You must be weary. Be at ease in this chateau. There is much here to soothe the mind and warm the spirit.